When You Wish Upon a Star
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Little Yamamoto is not a happy five years old boy. He has no friends and when he tries to fit in, rejection is what he gets. He even feels loneliness is his best friend. What will be happened when he meets Little Tsuna, a lonely boy whose star is broken by him? And when he wishes upon a star, will his wish come true? Friendship. 8072. ilYamaTsuna7227li Christmas challenge fic.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

**Friendly / slight shounen-ai** moment between **Little!Yamamoto and Little!Tsuna (8027 and 8072).** If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

It's already Christmas season in Namimori when every family in this town was all happy, eager to welcome the joy season in December. Today was December 24th, the exact day for the special Christmas Eve.

Last night, it was snowing quite a while which made the ground colored pure white, covered with snow. But today, it was actually pretty lively and fun. It might be cold, but also gentle enough to play snowballs fight on the field. And that's exactly what the young little boy thought too.

There stand in the field, a little raven haired boy wearing a nice warm blue colored sweater and long khaki colored pants that covered down to his ankles. He was also wearing nice warm-looking navy blue silk gloves to keep his little hands from cold. The boy had warm colored hazel eyes that complimented his slightly tan skin.

His name was Yamamoto Takeshi, a nice, gentle, and very kind five years old boy. And just like every little boy there was, he wanted to play snowballs fight too, like the others.

"Whoa!" little Yamamoto exclaimed, impressed of the sights in front of him, "Are you guys playing snowballs? Can I join too? It seems so fun!"

Yamamoto ran and talked to the black haired boy who happened to be standing nearest to him on the field. Judging from the look of the boy, it didn't seem like he's eager seeing Yamamoto butt in.

"Hee? Hey guys!" the other boy called to his friends, which made the snowballs throwing ceased for a while, "It's Yamamoto! He wants to join too. How about that?"

Immediately after that, all the kids gathered around the beckoning boy. And after they're all gathered, Yamamoto could notice one of his friends was also on the groups too. Feeling excited, the little Takeshi decided to approach his friends,

"Yo, Tatsu!" he called to his friend, "You guys seem like having fun! Can I join too?" Yamamoto gave his bright grin to the other boy. But it was only replied by a sullen expression from his friend. The so-called Tatsu didn't even bother to reply to Yamamoto's calling.

"It really is Yamamoto." A brown-haired boy said out of the blue with an upset look. "But Yamamoto is always throwing the snowballs so hard. It always hurts when Yamamoto plays."

Which was then added by another boy.

"Yeah! You're right! Yamamoto is always like that! I remember that he made that Shima kid crying back then!"

Still, Yamamoto wouldn't give up. He gave a happy grin to the glaring boy and decided to simmer the situation down.

"Maa~ Maa~, I already said I'm sorry to Shima! It's just an accident. I got carried away when I threw the snowballs! Right, Tatsu?" he smiled again and looked at his friend Tatsu.

"Umm… I… " Tatsu could only stutter. He was a little bit confused of what to do, currently. He didn't want to be put in the middle like this.

"You can't play with us!" a boy, who looked like a rebellious one came and said that to Yamamoto with accusing voice tone.

But before Yamamoto could reply back, another boy who seemed to be very timid, the type that would get bullied easily, said, with a scared expression etched in his face,

"I'm s-scared… I d-don't want to g-get hurt by Yamamoto…" the boy stated as he hid himself behind the other boy.

Even after all that, Yamamoto could still smiling to them so gently and replied,

"Maa~ I won't hurt anyone! Promise!" the little Takeshi replied, hoping that he could join the game after he promised that to those kids.

"But he can't be very sure about that, can he?" another said it rhetorically as he gave a doubtful expression to Yamamoto.

The atmosphere around them started to grow heavier and heavier as they started to yell and protest about Yamamoto. Judging from the whole situation, little Yamamoto already knew the outcome of this scene. He knew that it would be the same like the day before again. Rejected as always. Still, he didn't really mind about it. He had Tatsu, his nicest friend. Even if he couldn't play snowballs together with the boys, he could just play together with Tatsu.

"Tatsu! Go tell him that he can't play with us! You're his friend, right?" the delinquent-looking boy started to come out again, slightly raising his voice tone.

"Yeah! Tell him Tatsu!" followed again by another boy, who was cheering eagerly for it.

With all of the rejections, it made Yamamoto's heart clenched. His face turned quite sad to as a sad gloomy frown was hovering on his face.

"Ta-Tatsu…?" was all that Yamamoto could reply with a quavering voice tone. Deep down, the little raven-haired boy really hoped that his friend Tatsu would defend him from the crowds. That's what friends are for, right?

To his surprise, Tatsu decided to reply with an upset voice tone.

"Why does it have to be me?! I d-don't know him! He only tagged along with me! I'm not his friend!"

Upon hearing that, little Yamamoto's eyes just widened in shock. It was like a low blow for him, something that he didn't expect it to happen but nevertheless, it did happen to him. Yamamoto was beyond sad. He didn't know that someone that he thought was really close to him could say something like that. He didn't know that it would hurt this much being stabbed from the back. So much for a friend, huh?

"Tatsu…" the little raven haired boy replied in a sad, mournful voice. He knew that his voice was starting to be breaking. That's why he swallowed it all up, He never wanted to cry. No matter how hard the situation was. It was a promise that he made back then.

Concluding of the whole situation, the raven haired boy who talked with Yamamoto the first time decided to wrap the situation up.

"Sorry, that means no. You can't play with us. We're full anyway." The boy said as he gestured his friends to continue playing the snowballs. Tatsu was actually the first one that left first, continuing to play without even looking back at Yamamoto.

The sad raven haired boy gave a small frown on his face as he replied hopelessly, "Okay then… maybe next time?"

Yamamoto didn't even know why he said such things. He knew that there wouldn't be any next time for him. Still, deep down, little Takeshi really hoped for a nice friend that wouldn't leave him alone, like what Tatsu did to him.

After knowing that it was all final to him, Yamamoto decided to take his leave. He turned on his heel and walked forward, leaving the boys playing the snowballs all happily without him. As he walked away from them, he looked back and threw his gaze to the happy-looking boys for a while, letting the whole loneliness creeping to his heart, embracing him with that cold touch.

'It's all the same thing over and over again.' Yamamoto whispered sullenly as a sad frown taking over his cute face.

'Everyone is always like that. No one wants to play with me…' he said again, pouting his small and soft lips, looking quite upset of the whole event.

He walked again, still making a sad, disappointed frown on his face. As he walked, he gave a small kick to the snow, trying to convert his sadness through the little kicking that he constantly did. Yamamoto was also still pouting his lips and grumbling to himself. Well, couldn't really blame him, he was just a child, a five years old boy who was still far from maturity.

'But it's Christmas… Everyone should be happy on Christmas… And not lonely or sad…'

Just to add another immaturity that he did, he also tried to kick every thing that laid in his way, such as a small stopn of pebble that innocently laid on his way, he kicked it. A piece of ripped and ragged paper that blocked his way, he kicked it too. A sleeping black cat that slept peacefully in his way, oops he didn't mean to kick that one.

'Sorry, Mrs. Cat!' apologized Yamamoto, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he gave an apologetic smile which was followed by the loud screeching of the innocent cat.

'But why am I feeling so lonely… Why won't someone play with me…? Why won't someone be my friend…?' Little Yamamoto gave a monologue, as he strolled down the road.

Right now, he really felt so lonely. His father was usually the one who cheered him up whenever he's feeling blue like this. But since he knew that his father was busy, he didn't want to disturb him right now. Yamamoto decided to keep it all alone to himself. He didn't want to make his father worried.

'Am I a bad kid? If I'm bad, will Santa put me on the naughty list?' he gave another thought again, frowning even deeper when he thought that he was a bad kid.

As he kept wandering in his thoughts and giving a small kick to the ground with his shoe, Yamamoto noticed a small stone on the ground. He picked it up, then he put it to his little hand, observing it with his little fingers as he thought sullenly,

'Then, does that mean I won't have my present?'

He took his stance, gripping the little stone with his hand. Then, after whispering to the pebble silently, Yamamoto decided to throw it far away, hoping that his sadness and loneliness would go away along with the flying stone.

'But all I ask from Santa is just…' not even be able to finish his thought, he could hear a loud voice coming from the very direction where he threw his stone away.

"Itte!" a meek voice coming from in front of Yamamoto's direction. "It hurts!" a little brunette boy exclaimed, his voice tone was breaking too.

Judging from the situation, it seemed that the stone which Yamamoto threw flew and hit the little boy right on his head.

And there Yamamoto could see him for the first time. A little brunette boy who was kneeling on the ground, with his face looked incredibly sad. The little boy was wearing an orange colored wool jacket and a pair of long black pants. His eyes were wide and it's colored brown, like a walnut. It was the same color like his hair too.

The brunette's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto noticed what he did to the other boy. That's why he quickly ran to the little brunette's side to ask for an apology.

"Sorry about that! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Yamamoto said as he knelt near the brunette boy.

But seeing that the brunette was busy staring at the wooden branches that scattered messily in front of the brunette, Yamamoto decided to say again,

"Hey? Are you okay? I'm sorry! Is that wooden thingy important to you? Is it broken? I'm so sorry!"

To his surprise, the little brunette started to drop tears from his brown eyes, which was followed by a loud cry from him.

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!" the brunette cried loudly, tears streaming down his face rather profusely, "It's broken! Now Tou-chan won't be coming home! Uwaaaah!"

Knowing that he had made the little boy cried, Yamamoto turned to his panicked state. His face turned sad with his guilt. He really didn't want to make another boy cried yet again. Back then, he already made one of his friends cried out loud because of his throwing skill. Now, he couldn't help but to be panicked about it. He never wanted to make anyone cry.

"Ahhh! No! Don't cry! Wah! Don't cry! Please, don't cry! I'll fix it! I'll fix it!" Yamamoto tried to soothe the crying Tsuna, but it was, of course, no prevail at all. The boy was still crying out loud.

Yamamoto looked at the scrambled branches and tried to fix whatever it was. However, it was useless. He didn't even know what that thing was. He couldn't really fix something that he didn't know about, right? All that he knew about was it's just a wooden thingy.

"Sssh… Sssh… Don't cry! Please don't cry! It's Christmas! We're not supposed to cry in Christmas! Santa won't be happy if he hears you cry! He won't give you your presents!"

Hearing such thing, it actually made Tsuna to cry even louder. Of course, he would. He just thought that Santa wouldn't give him his presents. Again, that was because Yamamoto told him that way. Instead of soothing him, little Takeshi actually made the little Tsuna to cry louder than before.

"No! No! No! Aaaah! Don't cry louder! Ahh! I was wrong! I didn't say that Santa wouldn't give you your presents! He will! He'll give you lots of presents! I'm sure of it! So, please don't cry anymore!"

And it was all so sudden for Tsuna. He didn't even know what's just happened. All that he knew was the stranger boy just decided to give a warm hug on him, trying to chase away his sadness with his hug. It actually felt quite warm for Tsuna, being hugged like this by Yamamoto.

"Don't cry, alright? It's Christmas. Everyone should be happy on Christmas. It's all okay now. You don't have to cry. I'll help you. I'll make you happy. So, please, don't cry, yeah? It makes me feel so sad when you're crying like that." Yamamoto soothed the crying brunette as he tightened his hug.

After a few moment of sobbing for a while, the little brunette finally stopped his crying. But it's not the only thing that just happened. Because, right now, a flicker of orange flame just showed up on the brunette's forehead and burnt brightly.

Yamamoto released the hug and looked the brunette with a total awe. He then said,

"Wow," he exclaimed, "That's a really nice looking flame! How did you do that?" Yamamoto asked again, as he looked at the brunette, mesmerized by the whole things.

Finally, the brunette replied,

"Oh this?" Tsuna sniffed a little, "I don't know either. It always shows up when I cry." His voice turned calm too, which made Yamamoto to be surprised about it.

"Cool! Your eyes turned orange too! Like a sunset! It's so beautiful!" Little Takeshi added again, still looking so incredibly captivated by the sight in front of him.

"T-thanks…" Tsuna replied, slightly feeling embarrassed because Yamamoto actually interacted with him.

"Say, what's your name? I'm –" Yamamoto suddenly stopped when he noticed that the other boy was looking at the wooden object on the ground while making a sad, dejected looking frown.

"Hey, I'm actually curious about it." Yamamoto said, gently kneeling near the wooden branches and continued, "What is this? I'm really sorry that I broke it…"

Tsuna looked at the wooden object in front of him, his brown eyebrows were furrowing as if making a sad face.

"It's a star. Or at least it's supposed to be."

This made Yamamoto confused. He knew what a star looked like. It certainly was not made from wooden branches like this.

"Eeeh?" Yamamoto exclaimed confusedly, "A star? From branches? Why?"

Tsuna gave a sullen smile to the taller boy and decided to reply,

"The star that is put on a top of the Christmas tree is missing. Oka-chan said that it's okay. She said that she'd just hang some bells in exchange for the missing star." He looked at Yamamoto, calculating his look for a while.

"But I don't want that," Tsuna continued to say, "That's why I collected these wooden twigs to make a star. I was going to put it on top of our Christmas tree."

"Why?" Yamamoto asked, slightly confused about what's so important in putting a star on a Christmas tree.

"Because, if you wish upon a star and you place it on top of a Christmas tree, it's said that your wish will come true." Tsuna explained to the other boy as he gave a sad smile to Yamamoto.

"But now my wish will never come true." Tsuna sighed sullenly, "Dad won't be coming home for Christmas… I will be all lonely again…"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, he gave the brunette an apologetic smile. After that, he put a thoughtful expression on his face. He was actually thinking about what Tsuna just said to him, about the magic that a star could bring.

"Say…" Yamamoto whispered a little, unsure of how to say it to the other boy. After a moment of pausing, he decided to ask Tsuna. "I-if I make a wish upon a star like you… Will it come true? I mean, if I really really wish it? Will it?"

Tsuna nodded. His sunset colored eyes glazed in determination. "Yeah, I think so. If you really believe it, it will come true."

Upon hearing that, Yamamoto felt a jolt of excitement. He could feel the wave of happiness started to flow in his veins, consuming him with that warm touch.

"T-then… If I w-wish upon a star… W-will you be my friend? I don't want to be lonely anymore… I hate being lonely…" Yamamoto said, slightly stuttering because of his embarrassment.

Tsuna looked at the other boy and gave a warm smile to Yamamoto.

"You want to be my friend? Sure. I hate being lonely too. Let's collect these branches again and make a star!"

Hearing such a warm invitation from the other boy, Yamamoto felt extremely happy that it made him pumped his fists to the air.

"Yosh! I'll make a huge star! A big one! So that my wish will come true!"

Tsuna smiled to the other boy and said,

"But your wish already came true. I'm your new friend, right?"

Yamamoto replied,

"No, it's for my other wish!" he gave his perfect Yamamoto Takeshi's grin to the brunette.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, feeling curious of what Yamamoto's other wish was.

"You!"

Of course, it made Tsuna to be confused. He didn't need to wonder that long though, since Yamamoto decided to add again.

"My other wish is for you to be happy! Tuna-kun!"

Again, feeling confused of what the other boy said, Tsuna gave Little Takeshi a questioning look.

"Tuna-kun?"

Yamamoto only smiled merrily and explained. "I took the name from your Tuna-fish T-shirt!"

So that's why the raven haired boy called Tsuna as 'Tuna-kun'. He took the name from the brunette's T-shirt. He's not that wrong though, since Tsuna's name could be pronounced as Tuna as well.

"But my name is Tsuna, not Tuna." The other boy explained.

"Tsuna? Well then, Merry Christmas, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave his 10.000 carat smile, which made Tsuna to laugh happily a little.

"Shouldn't you say 'nice to meet you'?" Tsuna corrected as he smiled to his new friend. He grabbed Yamamoto's hand, holding it dearly with his hand as they walked.

"But yeah, Merry Christmas to you too Stranger-kun!" Tsuna added again, gripping tightly to Yamamoto's hand as he threw another warm smile to the other boy.

This time, it was Tsuna's turn to call Yamamoto's name with a weird name. He picked 'Stranger-kun' out of nowhere.

"Hahaha! Tsuna is so funny! But my name is Takeshi! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

And with that, they're walking down the street together, holding each other hands, feeling all happy that they finally got each other as a friend, a true real friend. Deep down, they're feeling thankful to the star, for making their wish come true. The wish was actually a simple one. They just wished, "Please don't let me be lonely on Christmas."

And it was true. No one should feel lonely on Christmas.

**─The End─**

* * *

Author's note:

This is my second entry for ilYamaTsuna7227li Christmas Challenge! This one is a one-shot and it's kind of like a prequel story before Yamamoto and Tsuna meet each other. I hope you do like it because I enjoyed writing it. I mean, don't you think Little!Yamamoto and Little!Tsuna are just very cute? I love their chibi-fied version!

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
